


Kiss It Better

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [40]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Chicken Soup, Comfort, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ TJ takes care of Cyrus when he's sick.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with a generic sick fic! I know they're cliche, but I can't get enough of them, so I'm glad someone requested it... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“You should’ve taken my scarf,” TJ says sternly, his face sweating over a steaming pan of chicken soup. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“We were on a date,” Cyrus whimpers. He’s sitting at the kitchen table behind TJ, his teeth chattering despite the several blankets wrapped around him. “It wouldn’t be very romantic to steal your scarf.”

“But I offered!”

“If I’d taken it,  _you’d_ be the sick one right now.”

TJ rolls his eyes. “I haven’t been sick in years, Cy. My immune system’s rock solid.” He flicks a weary glance at his boyfriend, his heart aching at the sight of his stuffy nose and puffy eyes. “ _You_ , on the other hand, could catch hypothermia from a gust of wind.”

“I resent that!”

“I’m sorry, babe, but it’s true.”

Cyrus sneezes indignantly, then throws a blanket over his face, hiding himself from TJ. After a moment’s silence, he crosses his arms and huffs loudly.

“Stop being adorable,” TJ says, biting back a grin. “I’m trying to cook.”

“I’m not adorable!” Cyrus protests. “I’m angry!”

“Some people get sick easier than others… It’s not an insult, Cy.”

“You think I’m weak.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do!”

TJ takes the soup off the heat and turns to Cyrus, his lips twitching with an amused smile at the sight of his blanket-clad boyfriend. He walks slowly across the room and puts his hands on Cyrus’ shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze before pulling the blanket away from his face. When Cyrus looks up at him, TJ smothers his frown with a kiss.

“I think the fever’s getting to your head,” he murmurs softly. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, Underdog. You know that.”

Cyrus sinks into his chair. “Yeah, I know… I’m sorry for being such a jerk.”

“You get a pass when you’re sick.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” TJ kisses him once more, then playfully throws the blanket back over his head and returns to the stove. He’s greeted by a cloud of chicken-scented steam, and his stomach immediately responds with a grumble. “Soup’s almost ready, babe. You think you can eat?”

Cyrus gives him one of his endearing, one-shouldered shrugs. “I can try.”

Once he’s ladled the soup into two bowls, TJ joins Cyrus at the table. He patiently waits for his boyfriend to swallow his first spoonful, then starts to eat. The soup is the perfect consistency – not too thick, but not too watery either – and there’s just the right amount of seasoning. Even Cyrus seems to be enjoying it, despite the occasional gurgling of his stomach.

“Good?” TJ asks him.

Cyrus licks his lips and nods. “It’s great, Teej. I didn’t know you were such an amazing cook!”

“There’s a lot of interesting stuff you don’t know about me, Underdog.”

“As your boyfriend, I think I’m entitled to all your secrets.”

TJ chuckles. “Finish your soup and I’ll tell you one.”

“Really?”

“Yep. But only if you lick the bowl clean…”

To TJ’s surprise, Cyrus does as he’s told. Within a few minutes, his bowl is gleamingly empty, and TJ doesn’t know whether to be impressed or concerned.

“Wow… You really wanna know my secrets, huh?”

“I was hungry,” Cyrus says, his eyes wide with feigned innocence.

TJ smirks. “Yeah, okay. Why don’t you go lie down on the couch while I clean up in here? We can watch a film or something.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“I  _want_ to.”

“But –”

“Boyfriends take care of each other when they’re sick,” TJ says, his voice gentle but firm. He kisses the top of Cyrus’ head, then helps him to his feet. “Now go get some rest. I’ll be there in a few minutes, alright?”

Cyrus concedes with a sigh. “Fine. But I expect cuddles when you’re finished!”

TJ grins. “Fair enough.”

He cleans the Goodmans’ kitchen as thoroughly as he can, washing the dishes and wiping down the table until every surface is sparkling. When he’s satisfied, he grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and tiptoes into the living room, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

“Stop sneaking up on me,” Cyrus grumbles, shooting TJ a playful glare over the back of the couch.

“I didn’t wanna wake you up…”

“I’m not asleep.”

“I can see that.”

“You promised me cuddles,” Cyrus reminds him. He sits up, the blankets sliding off his shoulders, and reaches out his hands, flexing his fingers in a grabbing motion. “I’m getting impatient!”

TJ huffs a laugh. “You’re bossy when you’re sick, you know that?”

“ _Teej_ …”

“Okay, okay! I’m coming.”

There’s a dinosaur documentary playing quietly on the TV as TJ settles next to Cyrus, hooking his arm around the younger boy’s waist and tugging him against his side. Cyrus presses his cheek against TJ’s shoulder with a contented sigh, and TJ feels a familiar pang of affection in his chest. He keeps sneaking glances at his boyfriend as Cyrus continues to watch the documentary, smiling fondly at the rambling commentary spilling from his lips. Even when he’s sick, Cyrus’ dinosaur knowledge is adorably impressive.

A few hours later, when the documentary is over and Cyrus is finally asleep, TJ kisses his cheek and tells him his biggest and worst-kept secret of all...

“I love you, Underdog.”

~~~~~

**Three Days Later**

Cyrus can’t resist smirking as he places a damp flannel on TJ’s forehead, stifling a laugh at the glare he gets in return. They’re in TJ’s bedroom, watching re-runs of famous basketball games, and TJ is snuggled under the covers of his bed, his skin a sickly shade of white.

“What happened to your rock-solid immune system?” Cyrus asks with a teasing smile.

TJ rolls his eyes. “Shut up and cuddle me.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“ _Cy_ …”

“I’m waiting.”

“Fine,” TJ grumbles. “Shut up and cuddle me,  _please_.”

Cyrus chuckles. “I guess that will do.”

He lifts the covers and lies next to his boyfriend, his heart fluttering as TJ’s head flops onto his shoulder. They stay like that for hours, until TJ is snoring contentedly beside him and Cyrus can no longer feel his shoulder beneath the dead weight of TJ’s sleep-laden head. But even if TJ weren’t pinning him down right now, he wouldn’t leave his side for anything.

After all, boyfriends take care of each other when they’re sick.

 


End file.
